The Girls' Changing Rooms
by Eleatic
Summary: Oneshot about Draco meeting Harry. What a lark. I rated it K for a tiny bit of language.


**The Plan.**

For the millionth time that week, Draco Malfoy thanked his lucky stars that he had a _useful _Head of House, and not some prissy ponce like McGonagall. This whole task would have been incredibly challenging without Snape's private store, and quite frankly, he wasn't sure he would have had the patience. The damn potion was dragging on as it was, but, he continued to remind himself, it would be so worth it in the end. Tonight he was fetching his last, _beautiful_ ingredient, and then he would be set.

Clutching the silver letter-opener knife a little tighter in his fist, Draco strode down the hallway to the corner that he knew was close to the Gryffindor Common Room. He knew he was probably in for a bit of a wait, so he settled down in a dark corner and mulled over in his head as to who would be a better supplier for the ingredient.

A faint scuffing noise interrupted his musings, and he realised that a group of people were approaching the corner. Peering around it as carefully as he could, he spied just the girls that he had been waiting for…

* * *

**The Execution.**

As he sprinkled Katie Bell's hairs into the cauldron, Draco Malfoy's hopes for the past 2 months pinnacled. Obtaining them had turned out to be remarkably easy – he had just slipped up behind her and sliced through the end of her ponytail. She had barely realized anything had happened, and when she did, she assumed it was just Malfoy being a git and shoving past her as usual.

_Perfect,_ he thought.

Draco was sat on the floor of a seldom-used prefect's bathroom, surrounded by an assortment of odds and ends: parchment, quills, a large chopping knife, vials, two gold cauldrons, and a strangely neat pile of clothing almost hidden underneath a sink. Prefects didn't usually frequent this particular bathroom as a result of its remote location in the dungeons, so nobody had noticed it being constantly locked at unusual times of day. Or at least Draco hoped they hadn't. As a result, he had set up stock there, and there were even a couple of text books scattered around, laying testament to the fact that Draco practically lived in this bathroom. His completed polyjuice potion turned a sunshiney-yellow inside the cauldron, and Draco's features altered slightly, expressing his disgust at such a happy colour.

_Typical Gryffindor._

Briskly decanting the potion into a smaller vial, he downed the liquid in one gulp and grinned to himself.

_Today is the day I fulfil many a man's dream – to see the inside of a girls' changing room._

The grin slipped slightly, and morphed into a grimace as the potion began to take effect, and Draco doubled over with pain. It was the oddest feeling – to have all of his limbs retracting, and the first brush of long hair against the back of his arms was somewhat startling, to say the least. Looking into the mirror after the pain had subsided, Katie Bell looked, to understate the fact, comical. Her feet pooled in her trousers, with the crotch so ridiculously low that it was practically halfway down her thighs. Her shirt strained slightly at the buttons, yet was also much too long, and her shoes made her look like a clown. Draco emitted a sharp burst of laughter at his reflection, and bent over to pick up his change of clothes under the sink.

Thankfully, none of them were pink.

* * *

**The Result.**

Having made sure that the real Katie Bell was safely ensconced in the library, Draco hurried to the Gryffindor girls' changing rooms. Or he tried to. How the girl put up with so many people always stopping to chat to her Draco had no idea, and he had had to make a myriad of ridiculous excuses to get away from them all. There are only so many times a person can say that they're washing their hair. Lingering outside the door to the changing rooms, he checked his watch.

_Half an hour! Bloody hell, it took me half an hour to get around those idiotic mudbloods?!_

With just half an hour to complete his mission, Draco tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach, and pushed open the door.  
Inside, it was… well, full of girls. Talking. Girls who were fully clothed, and, not even just talking, they were _gossiping_. About _boys._

Draco panicked.

_Hang about, where is the nakedness?  
__Where is the girl-on-girl, pillow fights, lathering activities, scantily clad action here?  
__Was Pansy actually telling the truth when she said it doesn't happen?  
__Oh,_ shit!

People were looking at him, and he felt the sweat break out on the palms of his hands. What if they could tell? What if they had something like that gay-dar thing he'd heard about  
Suddenly they all smiled.  
"Katie, hi! Haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"  
"Er, yeah, good thanks, fantastic even, great…"  
A rather butch looking girl, that he thought looked vaguely familiar, strode up to him and slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Katie, Katie, looking forward to the Slytherin match next week? We are gonna slaughter them! Can't wait to get back at Malfoy for that dirty trick he played on me last time. Cheating scum."  
"Yeah," he chuckled with a mix of nerves and relief, "yeah, he's really scummy…"

Most of the girls turned back to what they had previously been doing, and he wandered among them briefly looking for a place to sit. As he walked he picked up on snippets of conversation, like,  
"Ughh, my period pains are so bad today, I swear a punch to the ovaries would hurt less…"  
"And I just couldn't decide whether to clip my fringe to the side, or leave it in place…"  
"We were absolutely peeing ourselves with laughter, he was just so horrified at this red 'stain'..!"

Somebody pointedly moved a bag in order to clear some space on a bench for him, chatting all the while about the essay she hadn't finished that was due for the next day. As if he cared. Why would anyone? At least, however, she wasn't discussing anything more… personal. The girl was staring at him, he realised a second later.  
"Sorry, what did you say? I was just thinking about something."  
The girl's eyes boggled a little bit, and he realised she was staring at his top.

_Now that's more like it!_

He grinned, following her gaze, and froze in horror. His chest looked as if it was deflating. The movement around him seemed to stop as he stared at his flattening chest, and began to feel the effects of his legs lengthening once more. It was one of those moments where the disbelief overwhelms you so much, that you don't even continue to think about what's happening. You just- halt.

Draco came back to reality with a thud when a chorus of screams broke out into the silence.

"He's a _boy_!"  
"She's a _boy_?!"  
"Oh my God, seriously?"  
"How clichéd can you get, sneaking into the girls' changing rooms! Get out!"  
"Pervy wanker, get out, get out, get OUT!"  
Hundreds of hands suddenly appeared to match the sea of voices that were shouting at him. They weren't incredibly strong, but when you have about 6 girls pushing you in a common direction all at once, it is a little difficult to stand your ground. In the instant that it took Draco to blink, they had removed him from their changing rooms, and replaced him into the boys'.

Taking a second to collect himself in the relative calm, Draco realised that he was stood in front of somebody.  
A rather naked somebody.  
Who also happened to be Harry Potter.

_Potter._

…

_Woah_, he thought.

_And I'm wearing a skirt._

**A/N: Just a little disclaimer pertaining to the characters - yes they are from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series, and I am not in any way pretending to own them. Also, yes, this is supposed to be a bit of fun, so it refers a lot to society's stereotypes of women.**


End file.
